


Sparks Fly

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Frottage, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some decisions that stay with you, long after a case is closed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place just after 203.
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2010.

Kent was still sitting at his desk when Chandler came back from his meeting with the Commander. He almost didn’t spot him, since all but one of the lights was off. He paused, watching for a moment. Kent was seemingly staring off into space, but then he sighed and looked at McCormack's cleared out desk and Chandler had a fair idea what he was thinking about.

“He didn't mean for you to get the blame, you know.”

Kent jumped and grabbed at his chest, before spinning around in his chair. “Bloody hell, sir.”

“Sorry,” Chandler replied, with a smile that said he wasn't at all. “But the point still stands.”

Kent nodded. “I know. He was just protecting his family.” Kent looked down at his feet. “Do you think – do you think he would have killed himself anyway? Or did me getting suspended...”

Chandler's face dropped. He hadn't even thought how Kent might feel about McCormack's suicide. He'd been far too focused on getting the Krays.

He stepped closer to Kent and then leaned against his desk. “You can't do that. You can't go over and over what might have been. Trust me,” he huffed a laugh, “I know that all too well.”

Kent looked up at Chandler with a small smile on his face. “You're probably right, sir.”

They stared at each other for a moment, Kent's eyes wide and innocent, and Chandler suddenly became all too aware of how close they were.

“I should get going.”

“Right, yes, early start tomorrow,” Chandler replied. Neither of them moved.

“Do we have a case, then?” Kent asked.

“Eh, no, not yet.” Chandler smiled and rubbed at the back of his neck. “But, soon.”

“Right,” Kent said. He stood up slowly and grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair, holding it loosely in his hands as he tried to navigate past Chandler, who's long legs were in his way. “Excuse me, sir.”

“Yes, of course,” Chandler said. He shifted out of Kent's way, but Kent still had to press a little closer to get by and without really planning on it, Chandler shot out his hand and grabbed Kent’s arm.

“Sir?” he asked.

“Kent, I just...we're all right, aren't we?”

Kent's smile was wide and heartfelt. “Of course.” He looked down at Chandler’s hand. “Can I have my arm back?”

Chandler felt himself blushing and nodding and then releasing Kent's arm. He started to move away but Kent stopped him cold with a hand to the waist.

“ _Sir_...”

Chandler turned back to him. “Kent this is...” _Totally inappropriate, far too public a place, a really bad idea_.

But suddenly he found he couldn’t speak and then Kent was leaning forward and kissing him. It was over almost as quickly as it had begun and Kent was starting to mutter what would no doubt turn into a flustered apology when Chandler decided that risk-taking had worked out pretty well for him so far and pulled Kent into a deeper kiss.

A startled Kent responded by stepping forward, in between Chandler’s legs, and Chandler lost no time in drawing him even closer.

“Sir,” Kent said breathlessly, after a moment, “what are we...”

“I have a first name, you know, Kent,” Chandler said with a smile, moving his hand over the back of Kent's head and through his hair in a way that was making him almost purr.

“So do I,” Kent replied, before taking another kiss.

Chandler groaned and pulled Kent closer, deciding that if he was going to do this, he was going to go the whole way. Kent responded by eagerly moving his arms around Chandler's back and pressing himself against Chandler's legs.

Chandler bucked up against Kent, his erection pushing at Kent's thigh. Their kisses became more desperate as Kent started pulling at Chandler's belt, cursing as his fingers fumbled.

“You don't have to...” Chandler started to say, not quite knowing how he was going to finish the sentence. But he thought it important that Kent know this wasn't some sort of conditional move. That he could say no if he wanted.

“Joe, shut up,” Kent said, before pressing rough kisses against Chandler's neck and jaw. Chandler gave a relieved laugh and then called out as Kent's fingers finally took hold of his erection.

It had been a long time, a really long time, since Chandler had allowed anyone to get this close to his body, but he had barely any time to think about that. Instead he focused on the sensations of Kent's surprisingly soft hand as it wrapped around his cock and started moving, a thumb occasionally swiping over the head and making Chandler's whole body shudder. Kent was close enough to him now that his own erection was pushing against Chandler's leg, and he rutted against Chandler, giving little moans that Chandler captured with his mouth, biting at Kent's bottom lip and then licking his way inside Kent's mouth.

It didn't take much longer before Chandler was coming, his whole body arching off the desk, his shout only just muffled by Kent hurriedly covering his mouth with his hand. And Kent didn't remove his hand until he too was shuddering up against Chandler, his own orgasm ending in a muffled groan as he sank his sweat soaked head against Chandler’s chest.

They stayed there for a few moments, Kent just breathing and Chandler absent-mindedly stroking the younger man's back.

There was the sound of laughter coming from down the corridor and they both immediately jerked away from each other and starting rearranging their clothes. Chandler scooped a file up and made to look as if he was reading it, while Kent sank into his chair and did the same, praying that no one would walk in who required him to stand, and show the mess he trousers were currently in. Thankfully for the both of them the two uniforms walked past with barely a glance at their colleagues.

“That was close,” Kent muttered.

“I'll say,” Chandler replied. He put the file back where it belonged and then turned to look at Kent. He was staring straight ahead, but then peering up at Chandler through impossibly long eyelashes. “Look, Emerson, this doesn't have to be weird...” He paused as Kent turned to look at him and raised an eyebrow. “Well, it doesn't.”

Kent laughed. “No, sir, I think it probably does.”

Chandler found himself returning Kent's smile. “All right, yes, a little. But we can...we can work around any of that. If we want.”

Kent's smile became a little more tentative, though he sat up a little straighter. “I'd like that.”

“Okay,” Chandler said, and then said it again, but this time softer, and more to himself than Kent. “We'll take each day as it comes, then?”

“Okay,” Kent said. “And I definitely need to go home and get changed.”

“Right, yes, of course you do.” He stared down at his own trousers. “Me too.”

Kent moved to pick up the jacket that he'd let fall to the floor and tried to work out how he could get out of the building without it looking like he'd pissed himself. He figured if he just held the jacket loosely in front of him, it would probably be all right.

“I have – I have a very good shower,” Chandler said.

Kent blinked his surprise. “If you're sure?”

“Of course I'm sure,” Chandler said, surprised by just how much he meant it. “I've never been more sure.”

Then Chandler leaned down and kissed Kent again, lightly this time, but still taking Kent's breath away.

“Come on, let's get out of here,” Chandler said. He turned and started walking out and after a seconds hesitation Kent followed, and then fell in to step with him. Like he always knew he would.


End file.
